


Second Draft

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Mary's done this before. There's no reason for Gerard to be so worried.Prompt: Like Mother, Like Monster





	Second Draft

"You can't be serious," Gerard finally managed, once he regained his senses. He took half a step backwards, towards the door, every nerve in his body screaming to run. "Mary, you..." He trailed off, his eyes flicking from his mother's face to the utensils she had lined up on the coffee table. "You can't _do_ this."

  
_Run. Run. Run, idiot! Why won't you run!_

  
"Of course I'm serious," Mary said, and Gerard choked on absurd laughter at how very _offended_ she sounded. "Consider it your moment of redemption, for abandoning your poor mother."

  
Another halting step back. "I - no," he said, and couldn't remember if he'd ever told her no before. "I - I'm - _no."_

  
"Gerard," Mary said, and it was like a spell had broken. He bolted for the door, bile in his throat, only to find it - sealed. Not locked, but not opening any time soon. He tugged futilely at the handle as Mary sighed behind him. "Stop this nonsense. I'm going to help you. I've done it before, under far worse circumstances." Gerard slammed his fist against the door. _"Enough."_

  
Mary's hand closed against his wrist, pulling him back into the shop. He'd been bigger than her since he was fifteen, but she dragged him behind her as if he were a ragdoll, not a struggling adult. "We'll do it correctly, this time, don't you worry," Mary was muttering.

  
"Please," Gerard rasped. His vision swam with panicky tears, razor blades and fine-tipped markers and medical restraints all blurring together. "Mum, please, _god,_ don't do this."

  
"'Mum' now, hm?" Mary asked idly.

  
The first restraint closing around his wrist drained all the fight from him, and Gerard went limp, watching with a detached sort of horror as his mother tied him down and cut away his clothes with kitchen shears. "Please," he whispered, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "Kill me first at least, please."

  
Mary brushed away his tears. "It doesn't work that way, my Gerard," she said gently. She held up a leather belt. "Here, bite down on this, dear. We'll give you painkillers once the first page is done. Can't have you overdosing, after all." 


End file.
